Riddick in the Land of the Elementals
by snowfox2
Summary: -Takes place after The Chronicles of Riddick- Riddick gets an urgent plea from the Elementals. Though them he meets Station. A woman that calms to be part of something he lost. (Don't worry Krya's back in action you'll see how in chapter 1) R&R please
1. Reunited with an Old Friend

Warning: Major Spoilers

((Ayushi: Welcome to my fanfic. This should turn out good. I hope you all enjoy it. If you haven't seen The Chronicles of Riddick this may have some spoilers for you. I tried not to go right out and say them as to not ruin the movie for you but then again I warned about spoilers so I can't be held responsible. Now onto the story.))

Riddick sat looking out over landscape of a new planet. Yet another one, and he still felt no better. He couldn't seem to find what he was looking for. He knew why as well. What he was looking for was long gone. She was what he was looking for, and she was gone. He once more felt something he had only recently been acquainted with. He mourned for her. A ripping feeling left in his chest. It was there everyday. every moment, some worse like right now and others easier.

Nothing made it feel better. Nothing compared to her. He had nothing to live for now like so much of his life before, but he couldn't give up. It wasn't in him. He guessed it was in his blood. A feeble place to keep anything but there it was his determination, his strength his smarts all inherences of a long dead race.

He was alone. Plain and simple. He cared for nothing held nothing dear. That was how he survived for years, but he had tasted the forlorn fruits of companionship and now was poisoned by it. He felt tears springs to his eyes once more as visions of her face plagues his mind. He thanked himself, fore he believed in no loving Gods, for having his goggles on, so no one could see his weakness if they had the misfortune to walk in.

Almost on queue there was a knock on the door. He turned to the closed wooden door hoping they would have the sense to go away. He didn't like to be disturbed. He laid back on his bed of silks which matched the red and black silk clothing they had given him. He still work a black tank and pants under it.

The knock came again. He growled and got up. He yanked the door open. One of the scientist stood there. He was a thin man with bolding black hair. He was wearing the stander attire.

"What?" Riddick growled. The man winced and took a step back.

"I…huh…have a surprise for you, sir," the scientist said shaking a bit.

"Don't care," Riddick said turning to go back to his room.

"I think you will…s..sir," the scientist stuttered. Riddick looked back to the man. It must be important. Most men won't dare disturb him. Let alone talk back to him like this.

"Fine, this better be good," Riddick said a scowl on his face. The scientist stood still surprised and shocked. Riddick tapped his foot showing impatience.

"Oh huh yes one moment sir," he said rushing out of the room. He came in a moment later a girl on his arm. Riddick looked at her and his heart jumped. Could it be? The girl next to him looked almost identical to Krya. He knew for a fact it couldn't be.

He went over and grabbed the scientist's neck. He picked up the man with a roar and drove him into the wall. He held only loose enough to let the man breath so he could get the answer he wanted. The poor man of science looked terrified, and wasn't sure how to react.

"Is this some kind of joke!?" he demanded almost screaming it into the man's face.

"No..no sir," stuttered the meek scientist.

"What you think you can make me a robot look alike and I'll be happy? Or is it a clone? That what you did take her DNA and make me a new one. You think that will make me happy," Riddick screamed at the man his anger coming out.

"No…no sir it is her," the scientist said knowing that wrong words could end his life right there and then.

Riddick looked over at the girl. She looked exactly liked Krya. She stood like her, smelt like her. She even had an annoyed expression on her face he decided that came from being injured. Images of her last moments in his arms came swimming back to him. It was impossible. He had heard her heart stop completely. Her body had gone still.

"No!!" he screamed at the man pushing harder on his neck so the man couldn't breath.

"Riddick," the being behind them called. His heart jumped in longing he quickly turned to anger. It was only a replica that's all it could be.

"No," he yelled once more about to pop the scientist neck off.

"Riddick let him go its really me," she said sounding annoyed behind him.

"Please sir let me explain," the man begged. Riddick dropped the man only to be amused by the explanation the crazy man had come up with.

The man dropped the to the floor and gasped desperately for breath. Riddick had almost killed him and seemed to be enjoying the fact. The scientist got up wiping his robes off dignity. He couched before speaking the knowledge that his next words would either save his life or end it weighing heavily on his chest.

"You see, sir, it is possible to resurrect someone under the proper circumstances. A long time ago a man wrote a book called Frankenstein where he proposed without knowing it the idea that electricity could be harnessed to bring life back to cells. The only problem in that story was he used different part of different people. Actually one whole body freshly deceased with only minor repairable wounds can come back. We sewed her up, got her heart racing again and put some new blood in her making her good as new," he said closing his eyes after words now sure if he was going to die or live to see another day.

He looked back to 'Krya' smirking and asked, "That right kid?"

"Yeah it is. The way I see it you got two chooses 1. You can deal with the fact and except it and gone on doing whatever the fuck you were doing or 2. Don't believe it and kill me. So what it going to be?" she demanded.

The month of rest she had had brought back all her spirits literally. She was feeling spunky after being in a bed for that long, and wasn't in the mood for him to be looking over his shoulder at her for the rest of the time she was the real Krya or not.

"You giving me an ultimatum?" he asked going over so he was only standing a few feet in front of him.

"Yeah I am got a problem with it?" she demanded getting in his face,

"Nice to have you back," Riddick said giving her a small smile, he looked back to the scientist, "You can go this seems to be your lucky day."

The man got out and scuttled out the door as quickly as he could. He closed the door behind him.

"Now what?" Krya demanded.

"Come on I'll show you my room," he said turning back and going inside the room he had only moments before left. He had never imagined he would be showing it to her. Had he known he might have cleaned up maybe.

"Oh is that a come…," she started then paused stunned. She stared at the room in awe.

The ceiling was high and painted with murals of notable events in history. She saw that most of the scenes were full of blood and crying woman. It fitted Riddick well. She looked down at the room. It was huge. Big enough to put a whole jet in or so it seemed. In one corner of the room was a tub of water with jeweled tiles around it. She could have sworn they were real.

She scanned the rest of the room. The chairs and tables had been pushed to one wall. They all looked expensive and well kept for. She noticed the area that the had been in was bare. She wondering if it had been in anger he moved them or rather he just needed the space and hated the clutter.

Her eyes finally rested on his form. He was sitting on a bed made out of the most expensive silks that lucked perfectly smoothed and soft. She almost laughed as he noticed he was wearing clothing similar to that on the bed. She noticed he was still in as good of shape as ever. His muscles showed even through his loose shirt. He was still wearing his small old goggles she had modeled a pair of so long ago.

"You like?" he asked. She blushed and it took a moment to his amusement for her to answer.

"Its nice. Do I want to ask who you killed to get this place?" she asked gathering herself together.

"The leader a of cult really," Riddick said looking smug. He lay back on the bed and patted the area beside him for her to come sit it. She rolled her eyes and sat beside him closer to the window then to him.

"So you won huh?" she asked knowing it was a dumb question.

"You could stay that but I think I lost. Now I got the whole fucking cult looking to me as the leader or some shit," he said annoyed.

"I think you would like leading a whole punch of psychos. Seemed to be your kinda thing," she said plainly. She like knowing she was the only person alive praise enough to talk to him like that.

"Its not as great as you might think," he told her. She snorted at the unbelievable comment.

Another knock came to his door. He reluctantly got up and opened it. A young soldier stood there looking nervous. He had his weapon at his side, but they both could tell it was only for show.

"Sir…huh….We have a…a broadcast from Aereon, the ambassador for the Elementals she wishes to speak to you and only you," the boy said each work stinking of fear.

((Ayushi: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I worked hard to do well with the descriptions and attitudes. This is my first really serious fanfic. I'm more into romantic comedy, but I hope I did alright. Please review but NO FLAMERS. Constructive criticism is fine. but **do not** flame. Thanks!!!))


	2. A New Friend?

((Ayushi: Hey back for another chapter are you? I'm so glad. I wasn't too sure about writing this at first but it seem the majority of the people like it well enough. So I got another chapter up for you. I also don't own The Chronicles of Riddick unfortunately. But I do own on the characters not seen in the movie. I hope enjoy your read!))

"Tell Aereon I don't want to talk to her," Riddick told the solder slamming the door. The solder tried to say something as the door shut, but didn't get it out in time. Riddick heard him running away a few moments later.

He walked over and stood by the window. He watched as the sun come up over the distance mountains. He took a deep breath and Krya's scent filled his nostrils. He couldn't believe she was here or that it was really her. He couldn't, wouldn't. She was dead and that was that. She was gone and couldn't come back it was impossible. He remembered feeling her lifeless body in his arms.

The last moments of her life flashed in front of his eyes. He felt like a part of him had died that day as well. Something a copy, or a robot or whatever she was couldn't bring back to life.

He gave a small cruel grin. Why was it that woman always seemed to die for him? Wasn't it supposed to be the other way around? Like the stories the black knight dies for the beautiful princess. Fuck did that make him the princess.

He turned back to look at her as he left one arm resting on the window frame.

She was sitting on his bed. She was leaning back resting on her elbows looking around. The scientist had dressed her in form fitting pants that were black with a cobra scale design on them. His eyes trailed up to the top she was wearing. It was black without the design, it was sleeveless, cut low and kept together with two large buttons, exposing her flat stomach and a descent amount of cleavage.

Part of him wanted to go over and jump on her, snapping those buttons and.. He shook his head to get the thoughts out of his mind. That was the last thing that should be thinking right now. He turned back to look out the window, and way from her.

"Like the shirt?" Krya asked humor in her words.

"Yeah its nice," he said sarcastically still looking away. Few people could read him like she did. Maybe it was her after all. He didn't think you could program anyone to read him. It would be interesting to see them try though.

"Glad you like it," she said watching him, "What are you looking at?"

"Sunrise," he told her.

"So they fix your eyes?" she asked her eyes combing over his goggles.

"No you think I would let them. They wanted to thought," he said removing his goggles and looking at her. Unlike most people she didn't gasp or even looked surprised. She smiled.

"Didn't think you would let them," she said almost able to see her reflection in his eyes, or at least she imagined she could.

She had missed those eyes. She had been mad at him for so long, hated him for leaving her. Now she was just glad to be alive. Dieing did that to you. She was just grateful she got to see him, again. She knew this feeling wouldn't last long. He would likely push her off again, but for this one moment she could imagine they were just old friend meeting after being away from one another for a long time.

"Shouldn't you go answer that call?" Krya asked.

"If you say so, your majesty," he said sarcasm dripping off his words. He put his goggles back into place and walked past her to the door. She stuck her tongue out at him as he passed. In the blink of an eyes he grabbed her tongue, and held it in-between his fingers.

"Don't stick it out unless your planning to use it," he said then let her go. He started walking towards the door again. She trotted up beside him.

"Fine," she said standing on tip toes she licked his cheek softly letting it linger for a moment. Then walked off, and out the door. He watched her walk a eyebrow raise. For the first time in a very long time he hadn't been expecting something. He was almost taken aback.

He fallowed her wondering if she knew where she was going.

Krya walked through the halls with easy. A few guards looked at her, but then saw the big man behind her, and didn't dare glance at her again. The path was clear in front of her. A few people been bowed. It almost made her laugh. She had forgotten Riddick was even more of a big shot then before.

She walked through the labyrinth of a ship with easy. The scientist had showed her the whole ship in great detail. It had taken time but she learned her way around. She had been up for a few days now. They had wanted to make sure she was 'functioning normally' before they showed her to Riddick. The men had made her feel that she was a toy made for him. She hadn't cared through it got them to bring her to life again didn't it.

She reached the communications room Riddick a few feet behind her. A young scientist looked over and smiled when he caught sight of her. He was only a little taller then Riddick with lean arms and legs, red hair that tickled the side of his eyes, a strong jaw with a rounded chin, clear smooth skin and covered head to toe in Necromonger armor. The armor looked out of place with an angelic face like that on top. He looked to be around 20 years old if that.

The scientist ran over and took Krya's hand.

"Oh Krya its so good to see you up, and about…." he said then paused frozen in place seeing Riddick walk up behind her. He stared at the looming figure that's stood over her. He backed up slowly bowing, eyes down as he did so.

"I'm sorry your lordship…I mean sir. I didn't see you there," he stammered obviously terrified.

"Jack its ok. I mean its not like he's going to attack you or anything not with me here," Krya said going over, and making him stand up.

"Jack," Riddick said a chuckle rumbling in his chest, turning his head to the side smiling a look that would have horrified most. Krya glared at him hoping he would keep the joke between the two of them. His smiled widen. She was the only person in the universe most likely that had the right or the guts to glare at him and live.

"Yes, this is Jack. He was the head doctor on the project to bring me back to life. He resurrected me so I owe him one. Leave him be Riddick he's a good guy," she said almost ordering him to do so. The scientist beside her looked about to faint at her words.

"Fine," Riddick said plainly, "We both owe him one. For now." He knew it was true without him Krya would be in the ground with him over her grave instead of standing with them. He was in debt to him for now. If he got pissed off later all this would mean nothing. He would still slit the boy's throat without a second thought.

"Thank you so much," Jack said if to Krya or Riddick no one was sure, "It was an honor to do you such a service, sir."

The three remained silent for a moment. Krya was still holding onto Jack's arm. Riddick took note of it. They were close to one another physically and emotion. He could smell the slight arousal it cased in both of them to be that close. In the back of his mind he shrugged. It wasn't like he owned her. Still something in his mind was uneasy about the whole situation. He had learned that the face of an angel could host a devil's mind.

"Sir," said one of the guards close to him, "Aereon is waiting to speak to you in the other room."

"I'll be there in my own time," Riddick said almost growling. The man visible jumped.

"Of course sir. I'll tell her sir," he said going to the room next to them.

"Good," Riddick said then looked back to Krya and her new friend, Jack "C'mon we need to get going that is if your coming."

"Yeah yeah I'm comin' keep your pants on, for the sake of us all. Jack, I'll see you later alright," she said a grin on her face when she saw how upset he was over her words.

"Yes of course my lady," Jack said backing off and leaving looking like he suspect he was going to have to bring her back to live again soon. He gave Krya one last, long, look, and left the room.

"Nice kid. Didn't know you ran with the type," Riddick said with a low snarl.

"Yeah he's great. The type that won't run off on ya," Krya told him, as they started walking again not caring about the others around.

"He's the type that will sit in your lap and beg for a treat. Didn't know you were in need of a lap dog or I would have bought you one," he said not looking back at her.

"Careful Riddick your jealousy showing," Krya said sarcastically as she passed him to open the door.

Inside was a dark room covered with all sorts of pictures of death, darkness and destruction of every type imaginable. It was the dark surrounds that Riddick had become accustomed to in the past few months.

In the middle of the room was a white form old in her years that seemed to be intangible for the most part slowly become invisible in places of her body. Behind her was a young lady dressed in skin of animal nether looker know of. She was muscular and looked to be the older lady's body guard. It took Riddick only a moment to recognize her.

"What the hell are you doing here!?"

((Ayushi: I hope you had fun. I know I had fun writing it. Now do a over worked girl a favor and send a review please that is if you like it. Its great to know what you all think. Thanks for reading. Next chapter is likely to up soon.))


	3. A Meeting with Aereon

((Ayushi: Hey back to read more are you? That's good to know. I'm even more impressed how quickly I got it this out. I thank all my reviewers. Without you I won't be able to write as fast or get as many ideas as I do. I hope you enjoy your read.))

"I came to see you of course," Aereon said smiling at the outraged man.

"They said you were a damned broadcast," Riddick yelled.

"I am I'm broadcasting my voice to you, but in all seriousness I knew it was more likely you would come if you thought you were dealing with an image and not the actually person. Thank you, Krya, I'm glad to see you got him here," Aereon said smiling at the girl beside Riddick.

"You did this?" he snapped turned to her like a betrayed dog he gave a low growl.

"Oh for God's sake calm down. They just want to talk to you," Krya said knowing if she didn't calm him down soon he would most likely do something rash, maybe lying to him hadn't been the best idea. Too late to take it back now through. She couldn't see his eyes, but she would almost feel his glare coming her way.

"I don't make deals with just anyone," he said his muscles not loosening from their tight stance. His head turned back to look at the Elemental. "What do you want?"

"We need your help, and you need ours," she said with a slight move of her hand to motion out the window, "Your enemies line up ageist you even as we speak. The whole universe wants revenge for the blood that has been spilled. Its an all out war of the worlds Riddick, and you are at the center of it. The men around you, your own soldier, are in upheaval. They want a ruler that will lead them to a place you know nothing about. You're the leader of a religion you aren't even part of."

"Yes, I know all that. You've yet to answer my question through. What do _you_ want?" he asked again. He was a master of patients. He would let her talk all day, but the longer she talked the less likely he would corporate.

"It so happens that the Elementals need your help," Aereon said in a low flat tone. Riddick chuckled at the answer.

"What you think I'm just going to come down and rescue your asses from whatever the fuck you got yourselves into. Sorry old girl that's not my jig," he said but didn't turn. He waited wondering what she would say in response.

"I never expected you too. We plan, of course, to aid you if you succeed in helping us," she said quickly standing her ground and taking the insults.

"What the hell could you offer me that would be of worth," he said.

"We can bring you, and the universe back to peace. With enough planets at your side you could destroy this race or religion from the inside out, but they will never help you without influence. You would have to have a powerful people of neutral standing at your side," she stating in her slow well thought out way.

"The Elementals," he said musing over the idea a little more then he had.

"Yes, we could bring the help you need to destroy them, and everything they stand for," she said smiling a only slightly hoping he would agree. She had balanced the likeliness of coming her being of profit, and had found it to be a very small, but worthy risk.

"Whoever said I wanted to destroy them? I mean its kind of cozy got a lot of people kissing my feet, doing whatever I say, and I got this whole huge ship equip with food, warmth and servants. Why would I want to get rid of it?" he asked her.

"How long do you think they will let you stay on the throne? Do you really believe that they will let you just sit up on your high horse ruling them forever? Do not tell me that you don't expect a revolt at any moment now. Its true you won ageist the lord, but could you win ageist the whole army?" she answered him.

He had been thinking about that, since his first day. The only reason he was still alive was the fact he had killed their leader. He really hadn't fought everyone. Just one. Just one lone half dead man. He wasn't so sure if the whole army or if even just half of it went ageist him he would be able to live through it.

"What are you offering?" he asked.

"The Elementals will prove to the rest of man kind that you are trust worthy. We will tell them that you are willing to kill your own people, and help us in secret. Then after the war has ending, and if we win. You shall your freedom. No one will ever chase you again. You'll have the peace I'm sure you dreamed of. You'll be feared as the greatest and most terrifying hero that ever lived," she promised hoping that it would come to pass.

"So what your saying is. They kill the assholes that want my blood. Then leave me alone. No more Slams, no more mercs and no more collars?" Riddick said slowly thinking all the while. This all seemed to have fallen out of the sky and onto his lap a little too easily. He hadn't had to work for it. One thing he had learned and learned well was that if something was too good to be true it mostly was.

"Yes. That is what we offer in return for your help in our cause," Aereon said.

"Your cause and what might that be?" he asked smirking. He knew there had to be a catch there always was a catch.

"We need your help involving a few of our people. You see the Elementals are really a race built up of 4 race put together. The races of Wind Elementals, Water Elementals, Fire Elementals and Earth Elementals. Lately a large group of Fire Elementals declared war ageist the entire Elemental world," she told him.

"So you want me to break up a civil war?" he asked he was about to say her companion spoke up.

"Its more then that. The Elemental world is one of the last plants not completely ruled by technology. Their used to be two major ones, but one got destroyed," the oddly confident and defiant woman said. He gave her a quick once over.

She was around 5 foot 6 inches tall. She had brown curly hair that went down to met her slightly tight tan shoulder. The top she wore was a thin skin of some animal of unknown origins that was sleeveless and went down to stomach past. She wore a pair pants of the same brown, tough hide. She looked up at Riddick with marvelous green eyes as clear as glass. They showed no emotion what so ever. Her stance was strong with a powerful sense of confidences that fit her stare. Her thin lip fit perfectly with her strong jaw, and stubborn chin. She wore a black scarf around her neck.

The most alluring thing about her was her body structure. She had as much muscle as a woman should ever be allowed to have. She didn't have a trance of femininity around her, but she was beautiful in the sense that a wild untamed beast was beautiful. Her whole body told everyone around that she could kill and would. She gave every living thing about her the impression that they were somehow less then her.

Riddick moved closer, his stride was long and slow as he took her in. He stood only inches in front of her. She didn't flinch or ever more. Instead she moved closer challenging him. He sniffed her openly, and went to circle her. She circled him giving him her own sniff. Her nostrils flared. They both pulled their arms back ready to grab weapons. They tucked their heads in close. They circled each other like a couple of dog waiting for a fight. Each sizing the other up as they did so. Her eyes had a fierce glint in them, his body spoke of the same fierceness.

They both grabbed their knives at the same time. With the same lightning speed they put the knives up to one another's throat and paused. They looked into one another's eyes saying perfectly still. The two equally matched fighters watched each other rather carefully. Both had a look on their face that showed they had never been in this situation before.

The girl slowly smiled. Riddick gave a small laugh. They both relaxed and back off slowly. The girl started laughing, as Riddick let his thunder chuckle echo in the doomed room. The fighters put their weapons away slowly.

Aereon and Krya sighed at the same time watching the two.

"What your name girly?" Riddick asked her.

"Station yours?" she asked him back looking him over a few times openly. Her voice was a little raspy and too deep, but that only made her seem more vicious.

"Riddick," he told her a small smile on his lip. He licked them slowly as he looked over her ample muscular form.

"So, you're the Riddick. Heard you took on a whole empire single handedly and won," Station said putting a bit of a snarl on the word 'won'.

"I see you know your recent events. How they rope a girl of your ability and mind into their war?" he asked her solemnly .

"This isn't their war its mine," Station told him.

"What you mean?" he asked.

"Riddick I would like you to meet our Queen Station Caribbean," Aereon spoke up from behind him.

He gave a slight look of amusement then smiled.

"How the hell did you get to be queen? Sorry but you don't seem to be the type," Riddick asked.

"I'm not. The opposite of it really. I'm more a criminal type. See I got out of Slam, and on a plane. It was on route to the Elemental planet. I thought no big deal. I'll hop a new flight when I get there. You could imagine my surprise when I found out that the ship I had been on was the only heading in or out for the next 5 months. So I took up resident in one of the local homes. It was empty or so I thought. The next week got tons of guards in the place. Still don't know where the hell they came from. I get taken to prison. They shove me it their like its big shit, but it's a piece of cake compared to the shit whole I was in. Own cell with a view, a few comrades beside me and good food. Not a bad place.

Then this these idiots come and try and get this other guy out. I kick their asses and get myself out. Guard traps me with this insane bubble thing, and takes me back, but Aereon here saw my fighting still and took me to the real Queen. They asked me to help with a few military strategy in exchange for my freedom. I do get the bastards away who were attacking from the planet, normal save the day bullshit. Next thing I know I'm general of their army. Big fight, and the Queen dies. Happens she was the last of the royal family. So they vote me queen." she explained to him.

"You got out of Slam?" he asked with a slight chuckle. He liked this girl. She was more of a woman really. She must have been almost his age. She was strong too.

"Yup 3 times they can't seem to keep me in," she told him a small smirk on her lips.

"You almost got a track record as long as mine," he said, "Where you from?"

"Thought you would recognize the scent," she said slowly taking a deep sniff, "I recognize yours."

He took a deep sniff again. The overwhelming scent of her outer clothing almost covered up something beneath it. Something familiar, but he couldn't place it. His eyes shot open when he recognized it. She smelt like him. An undertone to be sure, but their was something just a little harsher in his scent. It was metallic more like blood then flesh. He had never smelt on someone else.

"I recognize it what the fuck does it mean?" he asked looking her up and down again.

((Ayushi: Did you enjoy yourself? Tell me in a review will you. I am very proud of this chapter I hope you think I did alright!))


	4. Station's Story

((Ayushi: This thing is just jumping out of my fingers. I hope your jumping out of your seats in excitement yelling another chapter!!!! YAH!!! I hope you all found that last chapter informative. I know their hasn't been a lot of action I hope you have enjoyed the dialog. I try to be as descriptive as possible. I know a lot of the ideas are kind of odd but I hope you get it. This had been the funniest story to write!))

"Your highness maybe you should tell him the particulars of how you got your name and of your brother's untimely death," Aereon piped up again.

"Oh that old tale. Thought everyone was over that one," Queen Station said smirking, "See I was with my mom when she was giving birth, she had just literally just had my little brother. Then these fuck heads come in like they own the place. They cut my brother out of my mom and take his umbilical cord and put it around his neck. I was 4 at the time and yelling my head off scared, shitless.

They cut my mommy's throat right under the jaw. Almost cut it off but not all the way. So its hanging there her eyes still open looking at me. The look from those eyes still haunts me at night. The oldest one looked at me and said to kill me so I couldn't have any more bastard children that would interfere. They took a shiv to my throat, and cut," she said and pulled down her scarf to show them all a thick hardened scar where the cut had once been then she continued,

"They then tossed our bodies onto the deck of the station we were on. A few doctors found us a few moments after they left. The men had been bad cutters and I was still breathing. Doctors took me, and fixed me up only a moment before I bled to death. They hadn't cut anything important, thankfully. The docs asked my name. I told them and they said that was a dangerous name and called me Station instead. The docs raised me but then I got into trouble. I guess you know the rest," she finished pulling her scarf back up.

"What are you saying?" Riddick asked one more time.

"God Riddick are you really that stupid? She saying she's a Furyan like you," Krya said sounding annoyed. He shot a glance back at her.

"How did you know about that?" he asked her. He had found out at Iman's place a while back, but she hadn't been there.

"Aereon visited the planet right after you left. She had come looking for you, or the rumor of you. That's right when the Necromongers started their little conquest. No one believed her at first. Thought she was talking bull even me and Iman, but then she started telling everyone about the Furyan race, and we talked to her about it. Told her about you and all. Figured out you were one," Krya said.

He looked at her with a nasty snarl creeping onto his lips. He felt like he had been left out in the dark so to speak. Everyone had known but him. True he had bee on another planet at the time, but Iman or Krya could have found a way to tell him.

It took a moment for her first word to surface in his mind. When they did he turned back to Station. She couldn't be. Could she. Her story seemed legit. He looked into her green eyes. He couldn't remember had his eyes been green or had it been brown. Too much had happened between the time he had got the Shine, and now to remember little details like that.

"Is it true?" he asked her softly his voice barely coming out of his rumbling chest.

"Yes, I am a Furyan as well. We are the last," she said holding her ground.

She watched him slowly come closer. He stopped a few feet away again. He sniffed her again. His hand went to his goggles and he slowly took them off. He looked at her closer. The room was dark enough not to hurt his sensitive vision. She stayed stone faced as she saw his eyes. Only a little bit of curiosity played at the corner of her own eyes.

He took her in slowly devouring her with his eyes. He had never even dreamt that such a creature could have survived. A small, amused smile danced on his lips. He backed up, and then looked to Aereon.

"I'll do it," he said quickly and starkly.

"What?" Aereon asked a little surprised.

"I'll help with your _cause,_" he told her once more.

"Oh I'm so glad. In return we will do all in our power to fulfill our promise to you," she said smiling gleefully like a school girl on her first date.

"You sure about this?" Krya asked.

"What other opinion do I have?" he asked coldly looking over at Krya

Something was different in the way he gazed at her now. Before their had been an unspoken kindness or a kindred ship behind those frozen pools, now they had become hard to her. Not as indifferent as they were to others, but not the same either. It broke something deep inside her to see them like that. She could feel like the slight build up of tears forming deep in her eyes as she held his eyes gaze.

He was lost to her now. Her protector, her friend, her Riddick had been taken away, and she knew by whom as well. She gave a quick thought to the girl behind Riddick. Station had taken him. If she knew it or not. She had in a moment become the most important thing in his life. He might not even know it yet, but she had taken Krya's place in his cold heart.

"None I guess," Krya said quietly. Aereon looked over at her with a knowing sympathetic glance. She could sense it too.

"Great then it's settled. I help the Elementals bring peace to their land, and they help me get the universe back to orders, and all that," he said looking over at Aereon, "Deal?"

"Deal," Station said from behind him. He turned back and looked at her a small smile on his lips at seeing her take command.

"Fine lets get this done," Riddick said then called, "Guards!"

Half a dozen elite solders with weapons of different kinds came in. They all looked rather stunned at being called. They looked to Riddick and bowed down to the floor getting on knee.

"Arrest them," he commanded motioning to the Elemental and Station.

Aereon gave a gasp as the solders went over and took her hands. Station growled at him, and resisted the guards. He looked her straight in the eye. Something passed between them in under a second. She continued struggling, but finally at a few long moments she stopped long enough to let them get handcuffs on her. Aereon stood still watching the men chain her up.

"Guards leave us now. I'll bring the prisoners out myself. Gather all, on my order, into the meeting room. I have some important information to share," he said in a imposing growl. The soldiers raced out to do as they were told without a word.

"What's this all about Riddick?" Station demanded. She had stopped struggling but he was under the impression she could get out at any moment even if her hands were cuffed behind her back.

"You think their going to let me stroll on down to the Elemental planet without a good reason too. You want me to blow my cover before we even start this shit?" he said a nasty glint in his eyes. She looked restrained, but inside he knew she was far from it. It aroused him on so many, different levels.

"So what are you planning?" Aereon lightly asked.

"You'll see," he said.

The guards choose that moment to come back.

"Sir we have done as you have request they will be ready within moments," one braver guard told him. He nodded.

"You can go," he told them. It their was one thing he liked about Necromongers it would have to be that they were always efficient.

The soldiers quickly left again not wanting to be in their longer then they had to be.

"Come on girls we got a meeting to attend," he said going over to Krya and holding out his arm like a gentleman. She glared at his foolish attempt to be courteous, but took his arm anyway. They walked out the door with Aereon and Station both chained and looking unperturbed by it behind them.

Riddick pulled his goggles over his eyes. not to hid them from the light for the rooms were very dim, but to hid the fierce telling glance behind them. He knew the games were on and was looking forward to kicking their asses senseless then resting. Either in death or in a nice county home on Helion 6.

((Ayushi: I'm glad you finished reading the 4th installment. Does anyone else feel bad for Krya or is it only me! -wipes tear- I hope that Stations history was ok. It was all I could really think of. If you got anything agest it Review and tell me. alright I got to get back to writing))


	5. Killing the Elemental Queen?

((Ayushi: Just so you know before you read. This may seem a little out of character for Riddick. I had to make him talk a lot. Which you hardly ever see him do. On top of that he's talking to a huge group of people and that never happens, so I had to improvise a bit. Also as you will know after you read he's trying to trick them or act as well. I'm sure that if he needed to he could do it. He doesn't seem to be the type to get stage fright. I hope it not horribly out of character. -nervous look around- back off all flamers…..))

Riddick lead them down a long hallway then to a door. Krya knew that on the door was a balcony over looking a large area where the huge group of people would be rather. She leaned in closer to Riddick.

"Can I let go of your damn arm now?" she asked in a hoarse whisper so Aereon and more importantly Station won't hear.

"No, I want them to know your mine," he said holding her arm a little tighter. Not enough to hurt, but tight enough so she couldn't get away. She felt more like a toy or a prize now then when she had been with the scientist.

She only gave a low growl in response.

She left her face and body go stiff and blank as they walked out onto the balcony. She looked over the edge the hundreds of lines of Necromongers. She had never been good on show, and often more then not got stage fright. She saw the eyes looked up to them and bow. She felt the suddenly urge to fall to the ground. She was glad for the support of Riddick's arm. She glanced over at him.

She could tell by the way his cheeks were place that he was planning something horrible. The last time she had that look close up was when they had been going off the 'dark planet' and he had paused and turned off the light. A deadly look that meant he was going to have fun and kill a little. She let her eyes trail back to the people.

"All hail Lord Marshal Riddick keeper of the faith," the group said in unison.

"My Necromongers I would like to introduce Krya. She is under my protection and not to be harmed unless word comes directly from my mouth and to your ears. If anyone does they will deal with me directly," he commanded like a general over the whole of his army.

"All hail Krya protected by Lord Marshal Riddick keeper of the faith," the mob said in unison. Somehow the had all know what to say. Krya was about to look for queue cards.

"Now to the real business. I have captured the Elemental Queen and her guardian. They came to beg to be spared, but Necromongers spare no one. I plan to take a small crew and myself to the planet. I will kill their queen in front of them. A symbol to all that hear of it that the leader of the Necromongers bows to no one and neither do his people," he called to them.

They all gave thrilled war cries. A few of the scientist on a higher platform farther away looked rather smug. They all accounted this suddenly change of mood to Krya coming back to life.

Riddick turned himself and Krya around. They went back through the doors the cheering still loud behind them. Aereon and Station behind them. Station looked ready to kill at the next sign of movement. Two guards came over and took their arms.

"Sir what would you like us to do with the prisoners," one of them asked quietly.

"Toss them in a cell. Give them only enough food and water to stay alive. No killing and no beating that's my privilege," he said with an evil smirk.

The soldiers almost glowed seeing their commander finally taking charge. They both nodded and took the prisoners away. Station could be heard screaming as the they dragged her away and out of sight. Aereon remained silent and seemed to be simple walking with them. She seemed indifferent to the fact she was captured.

Krya dropped Riddick's arm and started walking off on her own. She had a ghastly scowl on her face. Riddick took her arms pulling her closer.

"Now, where do you think your going?" he demanded in a low rolling tone.

"Away. You got a problem with that?" she asked with a glare.

"I just made you the top target in the war ageist me do you think I'm going to let you go strolling off on your own after what happened last time?" Riddick asked her his face so close she could feel his breath on her face. The hand that was holding her so tight that she was sure she could have bruises after he let go. She felt proud he was willing to be with physical with her and knew she could take it but it hurt none the less. The last part of his statement hit her hard, and she suddenly felt guilty for making him hurt so much. Her lippy refusal lost itself in her remorse.

"Fine, then where you heading?" she asked. He slowly let her go until she was standing only a few feet from him.

"Back to my room. You need some sleep," he told her. It was true. She had been up all the night before thinking, and her body was straining. She wasn't surprised he noticed. It took a moment for the true meaning of his words to get in by then they were starting down the hall.

"Wait one minute I'm not staying in your room," she said a little anxious.

"Yes you are," he told her still walking.

"No I'm not. I got my own room down the halls a ways. I'll be safe there. I don't need to be under your thumb at all times," she said starting to head towards her own room.

"Your staying with me," Riddick said grabbing her arm and veering her forward once more.

"Riddick," she hissed trying to get away.

He didn't say anything in response just keep walking.

"God this is a turn around few years ago you were flying off to get away from me now you won't let me out of your side finally feel guilty," Krya mused to herself but he heard. He slammed her into the wall.

"That was different. This is different. I can't have you running off on your own and getting yourself killed again. Or worse used as bait. Do you want that Krya? To be used," he asked in a low slow snarl.

"No," she said turning away from him.

"Then be a good girl and for once do what your fucking told and keep your yap shut," he said. When she didn't say anything in response he yelled again, "Got it?!"

"Got it," she said through clenched teeth.

"Let's go then," he said pulling her by the arm down the hall.

All the workers who had been staring moved out of the way as they passed. Most of them scared out of their minds seeing him being so rough with someone he was protecting. They could only imagine what he would do with someone he didn't care about. The thought made most gulp.

The scientist Jack had been watching it all, but hearing only bits and pieces. He had an appalled look on his face. He quickly hid as they passed him down the hall. He watched them walk off. His eyes tense and concerned over the well fair of his resurrected friend. He was especially ill at ease over the fact they were headed to the lug's bedroom, but he could do nothing to stop them. This was not his fight, and he had no power in it.

After a brisk walk Krya and Riddick reached his over side room. Nether had said a word to the other. Both felt a bit begrudged at the happenings in the past few minutes.

A few seconds after they got into the room a large dog like creature came bound out. It looked like a dog, but moved like a cat yet was relation to neither. It was a pure black when it came out, but became nasty red when it saw Krya. The beast snarled his scale covered body tensing ready to bounce. His long sharp teeth ready and willing to bite. The muscles and scaring showing beneath scales. Krya screamed, and jumped behind Riddick since she knew what it was it once. This was one of the monsters that gave her nightmares at night.

"What the fuck is hellhound from Crematoria doing here?" she demanded.

"Hellhound this is pet," Riddick said indifferently swatting down.

He held out a hand, and made a few cooing sounds. The dog backed up not sure. It sniffed wildly confused. Riddick took of his goggles and showed the dog his eyes. It went back to its neutral black and bounding towards him.

Krya turned away hands covering her eyes fearing the sound of blood splattering would be heard at any moment. All was silent, but a few licking sounds. She looked over to see the beast on top of Riddick licking his face wildly like a puppy. Her mouth dropped open.

"Your pet?" she asked.

"Yup," he said slowly pushing the beast off.

"How?" she asked watching at the beast gently got off him.

"Turns off its that sulfur smell that turns them insane. Take that away and with a little good treatment and some obedience training you got yourself a guardian dog," he told her.

He motion to the dog to get closer to her. He do so willing and sat a few feet in front of her.

"Go ahead give him a pet," Riddick said with a smirk.

"No way I've seen these dogs rip men to shreds," she said backing up

"He won't hurt you unless I say now give it to try," he said once again.

She slowly pulled a hand out. The hellhound sat perfectly but apprehensively still. She put her hand down on its head away from its mouth. It suddenly jumped. She gave a scream and tried to cover her face with her hands. It put his front paws on the wall behind her and licked her. She gasped then gave a little giggle pushing it away. It jumped down then went over to Riddick for petting. The large man put his hand on the beast's head and petting it. The perfect combination a human and an animal that had killed and would again without a thought.

"Listen I know your not thrilled about staying here, but you got to stay protected. I don't want to risk having a repeat of last time. You got no restraints just say stay close. Keep your eyes open. If you want to have your boyfriend what his name in here that's fine. I won't say anything about it. Just keep the noise down a little if I'm sleeping," Riddick said laying down.

"What? Me and Jack? In here. With you here. God, your one gross mother fucker," she said a small smirk on her face. She laid down getting some pillows and making a little bed for herself.

"Get some sleep, Krya," he said going to his bed.

She sighed and laid down on a small and looked at the ceiling until her eyes closed on what seemed to be their own will.

(Ayushi: Enjoy yourself? Tell me in a review PLEASE -begs on bended knee- So know do you see what I mean but a little Out Of Character…Sorry. I hope it wasn't to horrible…..-sweat drop- please do not FLAME tell me what I did wrong but don't be too mean…I'm fragile…))


	6. Sneaking Out

((Ayushi: Thanks for all of the great reviews. I know this story isn't perfect but I'm so glad to here you all like it!! I tried to take all of your advice, and use it in this chapter. I also tried to go a bit slowly and use more detail. I also went over this with a fine tooth comb trying to find the mistakes, but I'm not very good at grammar. If anyone wants to help me edit just e-mail me (its in my profile). It would be a GREAT help. Also so you know no pairing are final until the end. You'll see more of a reason for that statement in the next chapter. Now, without further ado lets start this chapter shall we.))

Riddick got up before the sun had risen over the horizon. He got up and dressed in a pair of black pants and tank top far more comfortable and practical then the silk shit they encouraged him to wear. After dressing he slipped over to Krya.

She was sleeping soundly unaware of his presence. Her body was slack her head resting on her arm. Her hair falling over her face just so. The light scent of dust that was always about her stung his nose with the over coat of her own personally scent. He had missed that scent thinking he would never have it back away. Missed that face too.

He reached an arm out quickly and nudged her. She stirred then awoke looking at him like she had just been having a dream.

"Time to go kid," he said flitting over to the dresser he grabbed a bag and tossed it to her.

"I'm no kid. Where are we going anyway?" she asked yawning as the bag hit her in the stomach.

"The Elemental planet where else," he said grabbing a bag for himself and putting a few essential thing like clothing and of course weapons in.

She looked at the bag and then to him a brow raised.

"What the hell am I supposed to put in this?" she demanded.

"Do you want to stay in that shirt the whole trip," he said then tossed one of his own at her. It was a black t-shirt nothing special.

"Thought you liked it," she said putting the T-shirt over the one had she had on then carefully took the other shirt off within the new one which was easy since it was button up shirt. She pulled it out through the sleeve. Riddick watched wondering where she had learned the trick, and where she had gotten the guts to do something like that in front of a man. He shrugged to him wasn't his business after all.

"Did before I knew we were going to go fight fire monsters. Here put these on too," he said tossing her some looser pants of his own. He grabbed her bag and put a few more shirts, and pants and put them in her bag along with an arm load of random, useful weapons.

She ducked under her cover, and quickly as she could. The pants she had had on were rather tight and different to take of sitting down. She had to jump a bit to get them off in suck an awkward position, in doing so she gave Riddick more of a look then she would have desired. He wasn't a shy man and modesty wasn't something he practiced, so he didn't even turn around to give her some decent privacy.

Krya quickly pulled up the new pants, and stood up. The first thing she noticed about the comfortable clothing was the smell. Now, she had his smell engulfing her every time she moved. The musty, metallic scent that had always lingered in her room after they had had a talk or an argument. The smell that had lingered in her room for weeks after he had left. Even with sprays she had never been able to get it out. It was the smell on that damned letter he had left right before he blasted off without her. She took another breath and smelt it. The smell had once angered her, but now it was a comforting hug from the happier times.

"Lets go, Killer," he called grabbing his bag of trick. The dog bounded out from the shadows. Krya hadn't even known it was still here.

"You named your dog Killer?" she asked.

He gave her a quick nod then the threesome went out the door. Right after Krya had got her bag. They snuck down the hall staying close to the wall.

"Why are we sneaking? Isn't this your palace?" she asked.

"Yes, but I would rather not have answer some damn Necromonger's questions about where I'm going. Its funnier this way too," he told her as they scaled down the hallway close to the wall. Krya glared at him silently.

They moved silently. Riddick was impressed at how well Krya was doing at fallowing. She was looking, smelling, listening all traits of someone who had spent way to much time in a Slam. She was doing great right up until the time she saw Jack coming down the hall. She paused as he had continued. Jack her scientist friend spotted her.

"Hey Krya where you headed?" he asked smiling a clipboard in hand.

"Well I'm huh…" she stuttered trying to make something up then gulped.

"Oh I understand your trying to escape aren't you? I'll help you in any way possible. I don't blame you one bit. Your in new clothing aren't you? He must have tore them. Oh the things that horrible, disgusting man most likely has done to you I just want to…" Jack said then paused feeling someone behind him, "He's behind me isn't he?"

Krya nodded. It was Jack's turn to gulp as he turned to the see the huge man towering over him.

"Horrible, disgusting huh?" he asked tilting his head a little to one side.

"No sir I didn't mean it…," Jack begged backing up, and falling to the ground. .

"Riddick we don't have time for this we need to get going," she said going over and pulling on the big man's arm trying to get him to move, but it was like trying to move a stone.

"Where are you two headed?" Jack asked trying to turn the attention away from his words.

"Away," Riddick said slowly getting closer not taking the bait of distraction.

"Oh please sire forgive me. I'll do anything to make it up to you," Jack said flinching back.

"Fine we need a doctor on our ship and your it," he said taking the scientist by the collar, and dragging him into the shadows as some guards passed.

Jack nodded hastily in. Riddick nodded back then motioned for Krya to start walking since she was in front now. He let go of Jack and let him walk in front of him.

Slowly and carefully they made their way to the dungeon where they Elemental and her Fruyan queen were being kept. The hallways were clear and they ran into little to no trouble. they traveled silently their bare or shoed feet making the only sound on the marble floor.

They came down the spiraling stairs that led to the prisons ceils. The guards heard their approach, and came to investigate. Riddick slammed his fist into the first one's face. He was instantaneously fell unconscious. The guard fell back hitting the man behind him. They both feel down the stairs one on top of the other. As they reached the bottom both men were unconscious maybe dead. Riddick and Krya passed them without caring but Jack stopped and sat by them.

"We need to help these poor souls," he said starting to check for pulses, but he found none. He said nothing about it.

"Move," Riddick said pulling him up. Jack got up stumbling a little. He fallowed the others. Riddick pulled the lead Killer appearing behind him seemingly out of no where.

They passed a few empty cells. It was dark but with enough light to see clear enough to make out faces. The place was filthy, and old. It looked unused with was likely. Necromonger didn't seem to keep many hostages or prisoners. It was convert or kill. Then found the way they were looking for. In the cell Aereon was sitting fully awake on a bench that hung from the wall by chains. Station huddled in the corner with a blanket around her. They both looked up, and over to them as the group approached.

Aereon was first to get to the bars and speak, "What do we owe the pleasure of this visit to?"

"Can't you tell their here to get us out, or betray us further," Station snapped. If she was playing or not was be on telling.

"Nope here to let you get yourself out," Riddick said with a keen eye on her restraints.

"What are you talking about?" Station demanded. Pushing closer to the bars. Her body was tense like a spring just waiting to be released.

"If you can get out of the restraints on your own and out the door. I'll take you all and we'll go now. If you can't we wait for another few days," Riddick said with a fierce grin that made the poor Jack shake in his boots.

"So I get out of these stupid chains, open the fucking door, and I'm home free?" Station asked.

He nodded in response.

"Fine," Station said.

She backed up not ready to just lay down and give up. It looked impossible for her thought. Hands cuffed behind her back with no seeable way out. She gave a small smile and did something rather unexpected.

She jumped up and did a mid air flip. She pulled her arms up over her head as she did so dislocating her shoulders and wrist at the same time. She gave out a strangled groan as the pain shot through her, dots formed in her eyes but she pushed them away. She tossed her body through the air, and she landed facing away from them, so none of them could see her grimace. She released the stress in her muscles and slide her now much smaller wrist out of the cuffs.

She turned back to her audience handcuffs dangling from her fingers. They all looked impressed besides Riddick. He watched with coldness covering his features.

Krya and Jack slowly backed form the door but towards the side slightly away from Riddick, and out of the way of any trouble. Jack had placed a protect hand on Krya's shoulder. She shrugged it off, and when he to stand in front of her and act brave she turned the tables on him and pushed him behind her. She wasn't in the mood to have Jack die, because he was being brave. She knew the look on Riddick's face and Station looked ready to kill as well. This might just end in a fight.

Station went to the door. She looked it over. There was no weak spot for her to kick. She glared up at the big man. He must have known.

Necromongers were smart beast. She looked over at the Necromonger boy they had brought with them. She thought they were stupid for being one of those beast to see the show but was sure there was a meaning for it. She looked at him closely making him squirm with fear. The only muscle on him seemed to stay in the arms. She determined he must be a doctor or a scientist.

She turned her attention back to the door. She concerned on the lock. It was a key lock. This ship seemed to have a flare for old world techniques for which she was glad. She went over to the bench Aereon had been sitting on. With one fairly hard kick she broke off its chains. The chains broke as the weight assaulted them.

Station took one of the broken links and took it over to the lock. She placed it in listening carefully. She moved it around until she heard a soft click. The door creaked then swung open on it own. Station stood up and looked proudly over at Riddick no longer restrained.

"I proved I'm a Fruyan, so no more tests. I know that's what you were after. Trying to see if I was as good as you, and yes Riddick I am. Sorry big bad, but I think you've met your match if not your better," Station said with an eerily arrogant tone. Her hands on her hips as she stood waiting for an answer.

"Let's get to the ship," he said starting up the stairs.

Station glared after him feeling rejected and stupid. Krya fallowed him right away knowing better then to fall behind. Jack fallowed her not wanting to be left alone with the crazed strong girl. After a tap from Aereon Station headed up the stairs the older woman walking calmly but quickly behind them effortlessly keeping up with the demanding pace.

Riddick led them to the loading docks. Only a few minutes from the small jail area. It was huge dome with an empty floor painted entirely black. A few dozen space craft of different types and origins sat forgotten on the docks. The whole place was dark lit with a few lights up above.

Only a few guards stood around. Station and Riddick made quick work of them. As Jack, Krya and Aereon walked into the boarding dock they were surrounded by a walk way of unconscious bodies. Krya had to keep a firm hand on Jack to keep him from trying to take care of the fallen men.

The big man in front led them to a small passenger ship. He pushed the bottom to opened it and used the universal code that only he knew to unlock the security. They all got in without a fuss, Killer jumping out of the shadows and on the ship behind them. Krya and Station both moved to sit in the co-pilots seat. Krya glare at her. Station simple sat down without a word. Krya grumbled, and sat down in the seat behind Riddick.

Station look behind her at the Necromonger then to Riddick, "You bringing one of your own."

He didn't say anything just concerted on the controls. He flipped a few switches, and got the engines going. He pulled out a communicated.

"Open the hatch," he said into it.

"Pardon?" a small male voice responded.

"Open the hatch," he said again.

"I can't do that…" the station manager said.

"Its Riddick. Open them now. Oh and tell the rest of the people that I'm going on vacation," he said the shut off communications.

The door in front of them opened slowly. Moments later they were blasting off into space. The darkness and distance stars showing out the window. The poor scientist looked about ready to barf from the pressure changes.

"Jack you alright?" Aereon asked from across the way.

He nodded.

"Didn't they give you flight training or something?" Krya asked.

"No, they only taught me about science since I was most useful there," he said holding his stomach and putting his head between his knees.

Both Riddick and Stationed rolled their eyes at the boy. Riddick noticed the similar motion since she couldn't see his eyes, since he still wore his goggles. He gave himself a moments to wonder why she seemed so like him. Same species or not it seemed sometimes like she had studied him. Riddick set the autopilot making ready for a leap.

"How long with this journey take?" Aereon asked.

"Few weeks," Riddick said with a shrug of indifference. He wasn't in a hurry to get there.

"So, Aereon what's the Elemental planet like?" Jack asked her.

"Hm, well it's a far different world then anything else you've ever seen I'm sure. Truly I think you have to see it for yourself to understand," Aereon said smiling thinking about her home world.

"Sounds nice," Krya said then looked over to Station, "You said their used to be another planet like the Elemental one. What was it?"

"Fruya of course," Station said looking straight forward. She waited for a moment hoping Riddick would asked some question. Instead he ignored her once more and keep working on the controls.

"Why don't you tell them about it your highness," the older Elemental advised.

"If you insist. It was a nice planet with hot summer and freezing winters. A hard climate which made hard animal species, and humanoids. The people lived together in harmony hardly ever war.." she started then Riddick interrupted her.

"Shouldn't you all get into cryosleep?" he said still indifferent tone.

"Yes, that would be the best idea," Aereon said standing up, "Come." Krya and Jack got up and fallowed the other woman to the back of the ship and the cryosleep tubes.

"Don't like stories Riddick?" Station asked.

"Don't care," he said stone faced.

"Oh that can't be true. Everyone want to know where they came from what their people were like," she said looking over at him almost sympathetically.

"I'm not everyone," he said getting up. She turned to him.

"Where you going?" she demanded.

"To my room. I'm going to take a real nap then go into cryosleep," he said leaving down the hallway.

Station smiled. She rubbed a hand over her stomach absent mindedly. This was too perfect for her. She knew something if anything went wrong she would be destroyed but she didn't live in the world of if she lived in the world of now.

(Ayushi: Hmmm...I wonder what Station is planning. Hehe I know what she planing but you don't! So if you want to know you'll have to keep on reading and review. As long as you all do that I'll keep writing. I want to thank everyone that has been sending in reviews they help keep my fingers going. Also a special sound out to my best friend, know here as sukinaboten, for listening to me reading this to her every day even when I've only added on paragraph! Well I'm going to get back to writing.))


	7. A Dream Mate

((Ayushi: Alright I'm a little wary about putting this chapter up. I most likely will have to take it down and rewrite it. But here it is none the less. Huh I'll say more at the ending….-looks around nervously- hope you like it……))

Riddick sleep with one eye open as always. His mind only slightly pulled into sleep, still visions of dreams could not be escaped. He needed this half sleep and endured the dreams.

In his dream he was on a world he didn't recognize. A place that felt oddly home like. A think carpet of fresh clean grass under foot. A purple sky blazed in the heavens, and pink clouds danced over head. A few of the clouds had turned gray. A yellow sun looking down on the land heating it to a bearable warmth. Something in side told him that it was going to rain soon. He looked to his right, and a dark purple sea stood waves breaking on the shore. To his left were tall, green and healthy trees growing wild as far as the eyes could see.

He could see the shadows moving in-between the trees were actually a huge, fanged beast chasing a smaller one. He watched with mock interest. It was only a dream after all. Clear and almost real but a dream none the less. He looked around noticing one thing that were missing; machinery. Their were no building, no ports, not a sound of machines of any kind that he could hear.

In the distance he saw the smoke from a fire. He made his way to it. The thick grass barely crunching under his foot. The dreamer slowly made his way to the fire. He stood in the shadows a bit away. Out of pure habit not that he thought the person around the fire could actually see him.

A man with think brown slightly curled hair bent over tending the fire he had seen from a distance. He had almost as much muscle as Riddick himself. The man's purple eyes watching the fire as it reflected in the maroon pools. He had a broad back on which he was carrying a small child. The child was perfectly silent no matter how much moving the father did. He watched the two unresponsively. They didn't matter to him, just stupid images flicking from his imagination.

A woman came up. She stretched her muscular form out as she walked to camp. She had a similar pack on her back, but this one carried a carcass of one of the beast. The beast had been huge with large fangs and extending claws. The woman most likely the mother carried a bloody shiv in her hand.

When she got to camp the sun was down. How much time had passed Riddick was unsure it was a dream after all. She kissed the man on the cheek then the baby. She tossed the dead beast a few feet away. They sat down. Riddick wasn't sure if it was his literal imagination or if they just seemed not to talk much.

He blinked and stars covered the sky's over head. He still stood looking at the same family unit. They were eating cooked meat and drinking the purple water. The woman stood by the fire looking upward with her clear green eyes. Riddick looked up to were she was staring.

A huge ship was coming down. One he only slightly recognized. It looked like a smaller version of the one had been living on up until recently. The man stood up, and places a hand on the woman's shoulder. She looked to him no fear showing in her whole frame. They watched with silent awe as the huge ship landed on the ground only miles from their den.

Around the forest families emerged and stood up from all around. People Riddick hadn't even noticed, and something had hadn't noticed before came a parent in his mind. They all had hand prints on their chest. The sign of a Furyan. He shook his head not letting it get to him. It wasn't like this was real just a dream.

They seemed to have come out of the trees themselves. They all grabbed some sort of weapon, right down to the smallest child with his bow and arrow. The people didn't know what to make of the intruder, but they knew one thing that it must be destroyed. They stood all on their own two feet. No one leaned on another. Men, women young and old alike stood ready to fight or die. It was the deep breath before the plunge.

The silence was broken as a door open letting a man get out of the ship slowly. He was wearing Necromonger armor. His face in an up turned grin. A few of the closer people charged at him. They were quickly brought down by guns the man had. Riddick watched with mock interest. It looked like a scene from a history movie on TV, or some sci-fi flick he had seen at the cinema.

The armored warrior of the another world attacked him quickly and hard. A few of his colleagues came and killed off the second pack of attackers. Suddenly hundreds of armor plated solders ran of the huge ship they assaulted the people of this odd world. The warriors raced at them trying to fight but without guns they were no match for the soldiers. It looked like a slaughter more then a war.

One man stood still watching it with pride. The aura of arrogance was unmistakable. It was a younger Lord Marshal. Riddick watched at the people died fighting for their world and their life. One by one they fell. Blood and gore covered the ground, covered with blood lay next to dieing or dead bodies. Something was missing though.

He listened. The sound of war cries filled his ears. He found what was missing in the sounds. There wasn't a single cry for help, or a yelp of fear nothing but cries of pain. He closed his eyes and listened as the people slowly feel to the ground. He wondered were the hell these dreams had come from.

In the real world Riddick heard something close to him. He ripped himself from the dream world. He was fully awake within moment. He opened his shined eyes to look into the dark room. He saw clearly a woman in his door way. She was wearing a silk lingerie. It pulled tight on her muscular body. It was made of a spaghetti strap top that stopped just above her belly button, and a pair of short pants that hugged her hips. He knew the form well enough to know that it was Station.

"Having nightmares Riddick?" Station asked leaning on the door frame.

"What if I was?" he asked looking over at her head tilted in interest.

"I have the same ones. Did you have the one when the killers came, and they met a scouting party first? A handful of young warriors trying to get in touch with their roots. Sad isn't it? Really scared me at first. Do the dreams scare you, Riddick? You know I could always stay with you tonight to keep the monster away," she said going over and sitting on his bed next to him. She leaned back on the pillow his head was resting on.

"Got a feeling if you sleep here I won't be doing much sleeping," he said laying back down.

"Is that a bad thing?" she asked crawling over.

She moved to his neck and licked him softly. He gave a light chuckle. Station slowly licked and kissed her way up to his lip. She rubbed a hand over his bald head smiling. She leaned in and kissed him pushing her tongue on his. He didn't fight back just let her have her way with him for now. He noticed she had the best taste to her tongue. Something cold metallic and wild it drove him to want more. He pushed her off.

"Lets do this right," he said rolling her over, and getting on top of her.

Krya, Aereon and Jack laid in cryosleep obviously to the actions unfolding in the other room.

((Ayushi: I refuse to go into detail about that little relationship. I think you can figure out what happened.So you know NO RELATIONSHIP IS FINALLY UNTIL THE END COMES!!! I hope the huh dream was ok. I tried to recreate in my mind what happened and that's all I got. So huh tell me if it was too much to little what. I'm VERY unsure of this chapter.))


	8. Landing on the Elemental Planet

((Ayushi: So sorry this took so long. I got a new computer then completely forgot to continue my story. I just got the Chronicles of Riddick Dvd so I got really into writing this story again. I promise not to make you wait that long again, I hope you all are still faithful readers!))

Riddick woke up hours after Stations visit. He smelt her all around him. Only hours ago the smell had intoxicated him. Now, he just wanted it off him as fast as he could. He got up, and went to the shower. He undressed, and turned it on. The big man rubbed a hand over his face as the water him spilling over his muscular form. The images of his dream earlier that night were still haunting him. He stood in the shower until the smell of Station was completely gone. Only then did he get out.

He dried and got redressed. Riddick walked out into the hall. The whole ship was silently, and Station was sleeping. Slowly he made his way down the halls unknowingly his feet led him to the cyrotubes. He scanned each one until he came to Krya's.

He looked her up and down. He once again felt grateful, an almost forgotten emotion in his heart.. Just looking at her warmed something inside that he was sure had died. His eyes slowly took in her now more grown up form. No matter how she tried now a days she couldn't' have passed off as a boy. She was far to female. Her breast, her hips even her face had turned into completely feminine. She was strong, lean, built like a warrior. She wasn't as muscular as Station but that wasn't someone you could fairly compare her too.

Putting a hand on the tube he leaned into it. He saw the small mark on her neck. He wondered if she still had a bit of the Necromonger in her. What if she still felt loyalty to them. He shook his head. She had never been part of that place. She had been faking it. That was why she had died for him. He took a deep breath.

"Lights off," he said. The lights dimmed then turned off completely. He took off his goggles and looked to her once more. With his uncovered, shinned eyes she looked like an angel glowing will with all the glory of heaven. He heard footsteps behind him. He turned quickly, but he knew who it was. He could smell her.

"Are you going to tell her?" Station asked with a smirk as her prepared her cryotube.

"About what?" he asked like he didn't know. Playing dumb was almost so much fun. Watching others respond to the stupidest, of comments or questions was one of the many mind games he liked to play.

"Us. Our little mating act," she took him her words cold and almost meaningless. She knew she was only talking to play with his game.

"She doesn't need to know," he told her strictly.

Krya had done everything for him, given her life for him. The least he could do was protect her from a fact that could harm her. He didn't need her knowing about his sex life, and he didn't need to know about hers. He looked over at the boy, Jack. He wondered silently what Jack had been doing to her before she had been delivered to him like a peace offering.

"Then she won't," Station said.

Riddick had a feeling she had planned that. She knew he won't let it out, because he won't want to let Krya know. Suddenly he knew there was a deeper meaning in what had happened between them. Something that in his rush of passion he had over looked somehow. He saw the smirk she had on her face as she got into the tube. He knew she knew he knew what she was planning. Riddick smirked back. What a game he had gotten himself into and what fun he was having.

Millions of miles and weeks later they landed on the Elemental planet. Riddick was the first to wake up as the 'caption'. He went over and turned on the control panel. He checked out the land below and couldn't help but be somewhat impressed by what he saw. The land below him was flawless.

Trees covered ever inch of the land. In the south on a large plant of land was a dessert, clearly visible. Then north had some mountains, the air was so clear he could see the mountains' peaks covered in snow from the snow. He got them down closer looking for somewhere to land. He couldn't see any through the dense forest. Not one runway in sight, not one sky scraper, it was a natures lover's paradise. The ocean was clean without a large boat in his sight. He was sure that millions of animals were hiding in the forest. The only thing he wasn't sure of was were the people were hiding. He smelt Aereon behind him before he heard her.

"The landing docks are hidden under ground for safety reasons," she said softly standing behind him.

Her presence made a short wind that touched Riddick's arms and back. He looked back to her his eyes filled with a violent pretense.

"What kind of creatures are we dealing with. Elemental," he asked her calmly.

He hadn't heard a lot about the Elementals. It made him suspicious right off the bat. The only things he head heard were what Aereon had told them and other things on the grape vine. Riddick had heard that the Elementals could see the future, read your mind and control the elements. He didn't know if one or any of the facts were true. All he knew was what he saw, and he saw Aereon moving in and out of sight like a gust of wind.

He knew a race with the power to do that kind of trick wasn't something he wanted to mess with if he could help it. Of course that fucker of a God had decided to make it so that his fight with a large bit of the race was going to happen rather he like it or not. Shit always seemed to be looming over him. Shit, he didn't want and didn't need.

He hadn't wanted to have to save all the assholes from that 'hell planet.' He hadn't wanted to save the universe but he had. Saved the whole fucking damn place he hated and wanted to go to hell and leave him alone. He saved the bitches that now wanted his ass for saving them. Now, he was going to fight a fucking war that was none of his business and he didn't give a fuck about, but he was fucking going to have to go.

"Strong creatures with body made out of fire. The depth of there power over the flame is unknown even to themselves. Some have been quoted as saying the could control magma even. If this is true is unlikely. For that is in truth still earth which is be on their reach of power. Fire through is far worse then most elements. Fire's power is balanced towards death so when its fury is unleashed often we get death. Only when fire is control, and centered can it bring forth life," she told him.

He looked over at her for a moment out of the corner of his eye. That wasn't reassuring. Going ageist a hundred or so creatures that mainly brought death could not be worth what they were offering. He wasn't sure what they were giving out was the real deal anyway.

The great Richard B. Riddick retiring. Going to a nice summer home on Helion 5 and living out the rest of his days without bring up one more shiv to someone's throat. Slowly growing old and dieing of a heart attack. It didn't seem to fit in with the life he had lead so far. Maybe it was possible….maybe he could rest. Maybe he could find a good girl like, Krya to settle down with. Help her to pop out a few kids for him. Watch them grow up and get their own little families. Invite the grandkids over for the holidays. Yeah right life would never be that nice to him. The universe would never leave him the fuck alone.

"So your asking me to go into an inferno and shut it down in other words?" he asked grumbling a bit. That didn't sound like a plan, and he knew he would have to come up with a better one later, mostly likely on the spot.

"Yes I'm sorry to have to ask so much of you again, but Station requested it," Aereon responded.

"Station did huh?" Riddick asked his mind turning with ideas.

Suddenly her actions last night seemed passed on more then lust. He should have sniffed out the alternative motive but his senses had been numbed by his need and her scent.

"Yes she insisted the only way to save our planet was to ask for your help," Aereon said rather pointedly and got up. She pushed in to numbers for the landing base. The coordinates came up on screen. He looked at them, then took a minutes.

He was on a ship right now with a crew of 4. One of whom was a Furyian who had fucked him for some reason another other then just sex. A Necromonger who couldn't be trusted further then he could be tossed. An old woman who had often took him right into danger for her own selfish reason, and had proven she knew what was going on better then others. Then a newly resurrected Krya. One trustworthy person in a sea of treason, not bad. He was too used to the number being zero through.

He pulled the ship right into the side of the cavern that Aereon had marked on the map. Krya came running up behind him. She grabbed his arm trying to get it off the control. He didn't move of course.

"Are you nuts Riddick? We're going crash," she screamed right into his ear making it ring.

"Be patient," he said quietly looking over at her seriously. She let go, and sat down looking ready to bounce and try and take the control if he didn't pull up soon.

"Riddick…." she said grinding her teeth.

"Don't worry precious Krya there is a hanger in the cavern," Station said standing behind her.

Krya turned and glared at the woman. Riddick didn't look at either one of them. He couldn't help the small scowl that came when he heard, Station of all people call Krya precious. He knew it was pointed at him and he cursed himself for having a weak point even if it was his first one.

"If anyone is precious it is your royal ass, Station," Krya growled at her.

She was used to a world were she had to fight to be given respect and she had earned it. The guards had feared her and the inmates left her alone. She wasn't about to start bowing down to some bitch that thought because she was a Furyan she was better then anyone else in the universe.

The ship made its way into the docks as the two fought. Riddick landed the plane and looked over at Aereon smirking.

"What no welcoming crew?" he asked opening the door.

He walked away from the ladies. He looked around the ship for something. He sniffed and went down into one of the short hallways. He grabbed the Necromonger boy from one of the room and tossed him to the wall.

"What ya doing kid?" he growled his face distorted into a scowl that could stare the devil, "Calling some of your friends to tell them where we landed. Don't you know it don't matter kid. I'm your leader. They fallow me!"

The boy almost shit his pants. Krya and Station rushed into the room. Aereon came in a few moments after calmly watching the scene. Krya looked pretty pissed.

"Riddick put him down now!" Krya yelled at him. Station turned and glared at Krya clearly annoyed.

"Krya shut up. This guys a Necromonger don't' you dare fucking forget that," Riddick said then turned back to the young man, "Now if you wanna live your going to listen close. Give me everything on you that's technical. I want everything you gotta put a battery in to use. Then when we get on this planet I'm going to check you for anything. Even if that means I gotta get out a magnet to do it."

"Actually, I will be requiring all of you to take of all your technology devices. It is illegal for people to walk about with them on this planet," Aereon said going over to them.

Riddick looked over at her skeptically and said, "You kidding me Elemental. Can't ya tell I'm not in the mood right now?"

"This is no joke Riddick. We keep to technology away from the people as best we can. You could call us primitive I guess but we see you that way. Our kind as evolved to use our minds and spirits inside of outside forces," Aereon explained. Station started taking off her belt which had a few things on it.

"Yeah better do it all of ya. These people don't take kindly to outsiders that don't fallow the rules," Station said, "Peaceful mother fuckers until you piss them off."

Riddick slammed the boy down to the ground. He groaned in pain as he watched Riddick back off. Krya went over and took him by the arm helping him up.

"Like hell we're going to do something as stupid as that. I aint' giving up my gun for nothing," Krya demanded looking over to Riddick for support. She was surprised when she saw him taking of his gun and taking things out of his pockets, "Riddick!"

"When in Rome do as the Roman's do," he said turning to her, a pile of his junk lay behind him. She growled then did the same. Jack was a little more hesitant and took some time to believe it. Finally the group was ready to get off that damn ship.

"Thank you all for accommodating our unique customs," Aereon said leading them down the rap and onto a world that would be so different from theirs that they could never understand it fully. On the way down the ramp Riddick went over and took Krya by the arm. He put his mouth in so close that she could feel his lips moving and his breath on her ear.

"From now on your with me. You stay with me at all times. Day and night. Your sleeping in my room, your eating when I eat, your even shitting when I'm shitting ya hear me Krya. I don't know what the fuck were going to find here but I don't wanna have to go looking for your ass when it looking for us," Riddick said seriously as they walked. Krya nodded.

"I'm with you Riddick," she said then walked slowly ahead of him.


End file.
